Secret Life - Untold Stories
by Flah
Summary: How is Amy's life in New York? Does she love Ricky? Does Ricky love her? What happened with Ben? Is he still stalking around? How is Ricky and John by themselves? How is everybody else? Can a dream change? Can anyone fall in love? Can people learn from mistakes? or Are they repeating them? Let's fall in love..
1. Chapter 1 - New York, New York

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own The Secret Life of The American Teenager or anything. It is the property of its respective producers and writers, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

*This is based on the TV series The Secret Life of The American Teenager. This is my point of view of its future, after the series finale on TV*

This fan-fiction is based in all events of the TV show and it starts a month after the 5th season finale. It has a mature and detailed narrative of the events that happened after Amy left to go to New York, and plus Amy's point of view through her Journal's Entries.

**From ideas and inspiration I had after watching the whole series, since I wasn't satisfied with the end. _English is not my first language, please excuse my grammar mistakes._ I'm still learning =) **

* * *

 ** _*Time: Summer 2013, after high school graduation*_ Journal's Entries**

 _Welcome to your New E-Journal_

 _Password: *********_

Dear Diary,

It's me again. This is a brand new piece of my life, a brand new place, a brand new diary.

It has been a month since I left California, I miss John every second and I hope I can make this situation worthy, after all this pain which is punishing all of us. We constantly see each other using the computer but with their schedule off mine, it's really a challenge to connect.

I might have found a part-time job, which is a great start. I was looking for an opportunity since my second day here. Even though my mom is helping me with most of my bills, I still need and want to provide to my son. I think I will call Ricky as soon as I get this job, I don't want him to think I am not supporting my son too.

Ricky is distant and his behavior is reasonable. I can see he's trying his best at the moment to keep my relationship with John constant and warm. After everything, we need to be friends, we're friends.

I don't' want to talk about my family right now. My dad stills criticizes me for leaving. My mom supports me but sometimes I think that deep down there, she's just projecting her life or the life she didn't have, on me. And Ashley is being Ashley…

I don't' know yet if I can say this out loud but there's someone that has been really my sister in the last weeks. Grace is my half-sister and even though I didn't consider it for a while, she's kind of my family now. She is the closest friend and family I have. She will study at NYU, starting this Fall Term, and she's spending the summer here to get to know New York. We had really good conversations in the past week, which helped me to keep motivated.

Hudson University is an amazing institution. I'm flattered after every class. There's only one thing that is annoying me right now. Ben started this summer too, and he is following me around. He's trying to take me to lunch, dinners, to study, to anything he has the chance to ask, he's so immature. He forgot everything that happened in the past year. I don't want to get involved with anyone right now. I just want to have a chance to come to my own rescue this time.. Only me, Amy Juergens.

 _Logging off…_

* * *

 **California**

Life goes on. It was something that kept repeating itself on Ricky's head, at least for the first few weeks. He invested so much on changing and being a better person and now he felt broken, shattered. This abstract and angst feeling was taking over himself. He knew it was time to go meet a good friend, he was ready for a long talk to Dr. Fields.

"Hello Ricky, how are you doing?" Said Dr. Fields while opening the door.

"Hi Dr. Fields, it's good to see you. Thanks for making time for me."

"Don't worry, Ricky, I'll always have time for you."

They both got comfortable and even though the section had already started for a while, the silence was overwhelming. Then Ricky decided to vent about everything that just happened. All his frustrations, how much he had changed to be a great guy and the feeling of betrayal were spilled over his countenance.

He told Dr. Fields what had happened on that night. He told about the discussion, about love and Amy leaving. Ricky wanted now to understand the whole situation and ended the section with the most hurtful questions.

"I really love Amy, she is the mother of my son. She cares about me, she gave me so much. She was the first person that really trusted me, cheered for me. She is the person I care most after John, even though she left in that way. I want to understand what we did wrong, why is so important to her 'to be in love'? Isn't my love for her enough? What difference that makes? Is this some girly thing or what? She said I was going to marry her because she is John's mother. " Ricky blurted.

Before he could gasp and continue, Dr. Fields gave him some thoughts to think about:

"Do you remember when you were younger and used to come here every week saying that you were in love with ?some high school girl? - _Ricky nodded while looking down to his feet_ \- And you remember what I always told you about love? You will only be able to fully love someone when you love yourself. I'm not talking about father-son love, mother-son love, family love, I'm talking about romance, loving someone that you want to spend your entire life with. When you stop to be so worried about others think about your life, your family and you, then you'll know that you're not here in this life to please people, you are here to please yourself and consequently please people. So, by saying that, do you love yourself at this point, Ricky? Does Amy love herself? Were you marrying Amy because of John only? Do you think you can fall in love considering those questions?"

After a few minutes on silence, Dr. Fields could see a spark on Ricky's eyes and then he decided to conclude that section with a final thought.

"I will give you an assignment, Ricky." _Dr. Fields had this half smile on his face._ "I want you to go home and reflect a little about what we just talked. I want you to find yourself, discover yourself. Find something meaningful, or some hobby or something that pleases you and you don't need anyone else to do it. Just learn how to enjoy yourself and next time when you decide to call me at last minute again, we'll talk about it and will see if you can give me answers for those questions".

Ricky left feeling somehow full and enlighten, maybe even inspired. He decided to switch between angst to curiosity and see how it goes. At first time in a month, he felt hope, he felt relief.

* * *

 **New York**

Tick Tock, Rush, Rush. This was Amy's New York. Amy was trying to finish as many classes she could. She was willing to graduate earlier so she would not spend so many years apart from John. She was determined and focused, very busy all the time and trying to not feel overwhelmed.

It was a quite Thursday afternoon and Amy was going back to her apartment. Leo kept his promise to Ricky and is somehow helping Amy to have her chance and also be able to have her family in New York, even though that had changed. In the middle of her way, her phone rang.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Is this Amy Juergens?"

"Yes, that's she."

"I would like to congratulate you on your application, you're hired! This is from Manhattan Mocha Coffee Shop."

"Oh My GOD! That is amazing! Thank you so much for your call! I'll drop by to get my schedule."

Amy was so happy. She finally accomplished a milestone on her plan. She wanted to tell someone and without thinking she just dialed her number one speed dial.

"Hello?" _A sleepy voice answered._

"Hey Ricky."

"Amy?"

"Yeah, how is John? I've missed my boys…" _Amy gasped._

"What?" _Ricky said still sounding sleepy._

"I've missed John" _Amy corrected and hope he didn't notice._ "Did I wake you up?"

"No, no, I'm just tired and I took a nap with John, I guess." _They both giggled._

"Hmm, I'm sorry I didn't call before, I just need some time. But what I really want to tell you is that I got a job!"

"Really? That is nice Amy, that is good. I'm happy for you, where is it?"

"Remember that coffee shop we had breakfast here? And I used to go every day on my music program? So, I dropped by and the guys recognized me, We talked and I decided to apply since they were hiring and I like that place anyway. "

"Hmm I see." _Ricky seems a little worried about it, but tried to not show it on his voice. He congratulates her again, tells her to call when John is awake and hung up._

Amy puts her phone down and start to think about what just happened. She feels astonished and nostalgic perhaps.

" _What did I just do? I called my ex-fiancé, who I just left to live across the country, to tell him I got a job?_ " She asked herself perplexed. " _Was that the course of habit or what?_ " She walked home thinking about it, she just want to get home, take a shower and put her head over a fluffy pillow.

* * *

 **Journal's Entries**

 _Dear Diary,_

It has been two weeks since I got my job and six weeks since I moved to New York. The life in The Big Apple is amazing and exhausting too. I'm glad that I moved but my heart still crushed because of John and even Ricky.

I want to give you an updated on everything I accomplished recently. Well, you know I got a job and I love work at the coffee shop. They are awesome, flexible and always let me call John because of the time difference. I am working in early morning shifts and then going to classes in the afternoons. Mrs. Walter, my counselor at Hudson University, has helped me so much. I was able to start more classes than I actually could so I can try to finish my degree earlier than expected, considering my situation. She also gave me a 2-week break since I am doing so well on my exams! Can you believe it?! It's perfect to see John!

There is one new thing I started to do once a week that is making me feel so much better and helping me understand myself and what I've been through. Remember the music program for teen moms? So, I came back there and they let me participate in regular meetings and seminars there! And for the first time, they invited me to host one meeting next month! I'm so proud of it!

Talking about proud, ha ha. I managed to learn so many things about hiding and avoiding people, and in this case by people I mean Ben, the stalker. The situation is so immature and unbelievable that I started to laugh about it already.

Well, I finally found enough courage to go back for the first time. At this point, I need to see John and my insecurities were not stopping it anymore. I was afraid. Afraid of facing people, people I care, people I love, people I've disappointed.

Ricky and I, are managing a stable relationship, as friends and John's parents. We don't talk as much as before, text is our thing now, and it's understandable. I did hurt him more than the other way around. He calls when I ask, I call when it's time to talk to John.

Tonight I started to pack my things to go back and spend almost 2 weeks in California. I will see my family! John must be talking non-stop and how much I miss them.. I still feel bad about leaving for so long and being a mom by distance is not working so well as my mom assumed. I really don't know where should I stay there. My dad's and Kathleen's place? My old family house which is practically abandoned? My mom's place in Palm Springs? Well, I think I'm not invited for The Apartment above the Butcher Shop..

I think I'll meet Grace in the morning and see what she thinks about it.. I texted Madison and Lauren but I can't wait their replies..

 _Amy Juergens_

 _Logging off…_

* * *

 **New York**

"Hey Grace! How are you? Thanks for coming!" Amy was nervous and excited to see a familiar face again.

"Hey Amy! I'm fine and you? You look great! No problem sis, anytime!" Grace looked so nice, she improved her style, she was using heels and more make up than usual.

"It's so good to see you! I really appreciate you taking some time and coming over to talk" Perhaps this was the first time that Amy looked to Grace as some kind of family. She feel relief and she knew she had someone to lean on. "So, I'm going back home, I miss John, I miss my family. But I'm feeling so insecure and I don't know where I should go and spend this time, what should I do first. I'm feeling lost like an exchange student… I don't know".

"Own, really? Do you want I go with you? It would be nice to see mom and Tom and even George again. And then you could stay with me at the guest house! At least for the first couple days, until you decide.." Grace was feeling nostalgic and happy for bonding with Amy.

"Would you do that for me? Because Grace, that would be such a relief, not arriving there by myself and having some company too". Amy smiles back to Grace.

"Of course! And I'm a little curious too.. How will it be see Ricky for the first time? Come on Amy, tell me! I know that you still care about him, but.. Do you still love him?. Grace's eyes were sparkling her excitement.

"Hmm Ah.." Amy gasps heavily while she decides to tell Grace something she wasn't ready to hear from herself. "Well Grace, I do care, and I think I can say that I love Ricky. I mean, I think I'll always love him. He is the father of my son, he was my first of everything. We grew up so much together. He became a great guy, so caring… so hot" They both looked at each other and giggled.

"I've missed him so much, but I don't think we ever felt in love with each other and that's something I want, for both of us. I know he loves me, loves me as John's mother and friend I think.. But.. I don't' think both of us ever felt in love with someone, not even when I was with Ben".

She breathes slowly and continues with teary eyes. "I've kept myself so busy here because I'm trying to avoid thinking about us, me and Ricky. I want to give one last chance to myself, for my dream. I need to prove to myself that I'm capable of something like that. So that's what I'm doing with my feelings, I'm being Amy, hiding as much as I can to avoid get hurt and trying to please everyone in the meanwhile". A tear rolled over her cheek.

Grace hugged Amy and didn't let her go for a few minutes. "Look Amy, don't fear your feelings. Even though they hurt you and you left Ricky, if it's meant to be, it will! If this love is meant to be yours, it will find you just give it some time! Some freedom! It sounds silly but sometimes people need to lose something or someone to really understand their feelings towards it". Grace peacefully had her hand on Amy's head while holding her towards her shoulder. "Well, just give it time.. What did time bring you about Ben? Tell me, it's good to talk it off"

They both chuckled and Amy had the courage to tell Grace. "I've always thought that Ben was my first love, my angel that rescued me in a difficult time. I thought I would marry him and we would be happily ever after.. Then time showed me that I used Ben, I leaned on him with my problems. He was there for me, rescuing me and I think it's mature to say that, I assume that I was in love, but I was actually in love with the idea of not being alone in that nightmare of problems"

She wiped out her tears, had a sip of her latte and continued. "Ben is a friend, he was there sticking by my side when nobody would, or at least when I thought nobody would. I tricked myself when I saw that as love. He's so immature, all that time he was around me but in the beginning he tried to get you. And then, I think we both just pushed all that mess back and forth because we actually loved the idea of have that bond, that I would call now, friendship..?! I can see that now, he still can't. I realized all that a couple of weeks ago and it took a heavy weight from my shoulders.. I only feel pity now, what he became because of this obsession. Stealing my rings, hacking my journal.."

"See sis?! Time came around and is making you grow up. I'm proud of you".

"Thanks Grac.. Sis" They laugh. "I really appreciate what you're doing for me, I think that's how it feels to have a sister"

"Anytime, Amy!"

They spent the morning talking and planning the trip back home. Grace went back to her dorm to pack and Amy went back to the apartment. Amy was feeling better after the long talk with Grace. She was feeling less guilt, and less worried, but most important of all, she felt for the first time in a long time, confidence in herself and hope.

"Taxi!" Grace screamed over the pathway of Amy's apartment. They were both ready to leave and trying to get a ride to the airport. "It's unbelievable! Taxi!"

"Welcome to New York" Amy laugh while bringing her luggage in front of the building.

"Amy, I'm so excited! I have a plan and it's perfect! I know what you can do in the first time you meet your boys!" Grace said squeaking her voice.

"What?" Amy was curious and at the same time, afraid about what she might hear from Grace.

"I bought you a gift! It's an outfit that you'll use when you knock on Ricky's door for the first time.. Now that you're single, well, you need to wear to impress, and you're going to impress your boys! Specially Ricky!"

"Ahh, I don-don't know"

"Amy, trust me! You will show them you came back but you grow up a little too, you've improved.. Come on! It will be so romantic! You'll never know, it might cause a spark! And it will be fun too! We will do your nails and your hair, and let's get you some heels.."

"Ok, Ok, Ok!" Amy interrupted Grace and agreed. "I'll give a try! Since we didn't tell anyone that we're on our way back to visit, it might be fun!".

After a while, they finally got to the airport. Now just a few more hours, they kept repeating to themselves. They were a little nervous after all, they were coming back for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2 - No 'buts', no 'dates'

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The Secret Life of The American Teenager or anything. It is the property of its respective producers and writers, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

 **California**

"I can't believe we sneaked around the house" Amy said while brushing her teeth.

"Well Amy, would you like to say hello in the middle of the night and have to explain to your Dad and my Mom why we didn't call or let them know we were coming?" Grace looked at Amy and continued unfolding her clothes.

"Yeah.. Good point! So let's just spend the night here, get up and get ready for probably a difficult morning.. I'm glad we got this flight, I didn't want anyone to pick us up in the airport" Amy widened her eyes while saying it.

Grace nodded. "So let's get some sleep sis"

"Ok, good night Grace!" Amy said while getting comfortable in the bunk bed.

"Sis!" Grace exclaimed.

They both laugh and decided to sleep and rest. Amy couldn't fight her thoughts and took her a while to finally sleep. So much had happened in 6 weeks, it's hard to assimilate and it seems that a lot changed and at same time, everything is like when she left. She decided to give up and just accept the fact she would have to deal with it in the morning and wished she had got along with Grace before, Grace has been a really good friend.

George and Kathleen were making breakfast, a little late than usual, it was Saturday morning around 8:30. George was taking a sip of his coffee when Grace and Amy came through the door, the surprise of seeing them both made him spill some coffee on his shirt.

"Good Morning!" said the girls in unison.

"Ames? What are you doing here? George was startled by the surprise.

Kathleen turned around from the stove and yells "Grace?"

"Hey calm down you two, we just wanted to make a surprise, we got home late last night and slept on the guest house" Grace was trying to explain and not laugh about their reactions.

"Yeah Dad, I didn't want to make it a big deal, you knew I was coming anyway" Amy said while playing with her fingers.

"I knew you were coming next week, young lady! You should've called and we would pick you up" George wasn't so happy about Amy not telling him but was happy she was home. "Well, maybe you just didn't want to let someone know you were here, So you could check what's happening when you're not here huh?" He teased her.

"Dad! No.. I just.. I didn't want to make a big announcement and have people following me around everywhere…"

Grace whispers to Kathleen "Ben, the stalker" and they both roll their eyes.

"and" Amy continues "I came to see my son, I missed him a lot" Amy smiled and Grace lead her to sit for breakfast.

"Well" Kathleen interrupted the silence "Let's eat something, I'm sure they have a lot to tell us about New York, George"

* * *

On the guest house, Grace was looking for something in her bags from New York. "Hey Amy, did you tell Ricky? What time he leaves work today?

"I had to text him, he's working and I wanted to make sure he doesn't have plans for dinner so I can meet John. He usually leaves around 5pm on Saturdays, why?" Amy was concerned, she knew Grace was up to something.

"Oh great!, we have time to get you ready and I have a gift for you, remember?" Grace squealed in excitement. She handed Amy a bag and asked her to open it.

"Wow Grace, you didn't have to do this, it's beautiful"

"Own Amy, of course I had, you're family, did you forget? And after all those talks in New York, I figured that you need a little bit of passion on your life and it's not about the color, I know you're more into black and white. This is only a push.. You need some passion and you need to learn to enjoy life Amy"

"I loved the color, well thanks! Yeah I know, this sounds familiar.. Someone once told me that I suck in being happy" Amy giggled and tried to bring a sarcastic tone to the truth, she didn't want to explain that to Grace.

"You can thank me later, Amy. We're just starting! I'm going to help you with your hair and nails and all that. Then I can drop you by your old house so you can get your car, so there will be no excuses to come home early!" Grace demanded and smiled.

"Ok.. So you already planned everything huh? Ok I'll give a shot, I never did something like that so.. I'm going to take a hot bath first and then we start your transformation day" Amy said and rolled her eyes, walking towards the bathroom.

Within a few hours, Grace managed to cheer Amy up. They did their nails and it was time for Amy to dress up. Grace gave Amy a little bit of privacy but, still, in the other side of the door, she kept hurrying up Amy. Grace was curious to see the result of this afternoon hard work.

"Come on Amy! Let me see it" Grace squealed.

"Ok, I'm coming.. I'm coming!" Amy was wearing the new dress Grace gave to her. It was a lace short dress, ending almost on her upper thighs, with a deep V-neck, sleeveless in a deep-red color. She was using her hair different than usual, Grace helped her with some loose curls. Her makeup was simple, her black eyeliner and red lipstick were contrasting her pale skin. Amy had just finished to put on her black heels. "So, what do you think? I loved the color, Grace"

"You're beautiful! I love it wow! Great team job today, sis!" Grace said with shining eyes and a big smile.

Suddenly someone knocked and came in. "Wow Ames! Are you dressed to see your son or the father of your son?!" said George with a half-smile.

"Dad! Stop teasing me! No, I'm not dressed for anyone.. Other than myself. I'm dressed for me, Amy" She said with confidence on her voice while spinning around the room and showing them the dress.

"Hmm that's new! But it's good, I like it Amy! If my little girl is happy, than I'm happy! You don't need to impress anyone other than yourself!" George said in relief and feeling proud of Amy, her confidence was showing how much she had grown up in only a few weeks. "Well, I came by to let you two know that I brought Amy's car over.. So have fun and give my grandson a big hug for me" George smiled and left.

"I'll do Dad, thanks!"

"Well Amy, now it's the time, it's almost 6pm. I think you gave Rick enough time to clean up and even if it's a little early, you can use John's bed time as excuse… So let's go girl! I made you an overnight bag.. It's .." Grace was talking when Amy interrupted her.

"Wow Ow overnight bag? I'm not spending the night.. Did you forget that we broke up and he probably hates me? Hmm I will be ok and drive home safely after dinner, but thanks anyway" Amy was a little surprised that Grace assumed she might stay at Ricky's apartment after everything.

"Ok! I forgot but.. But.."

" _No 'buts'_ Grace!"

"But there's always make up sex" Grace blurted.

Amy's face was more red than her dress at this point. "Well I will not even reply to this.. You know how I am"

"Ok, Sorry! I had to say.." They both laugh and left the guest house and walked towards the driveway and Amy's car.

"Wish me luck, thank you for today" Amy said while opening her car's door.

"Good luck sis!" Grace closed the car's door and waved to Amy.

* * *

 **Earlier that afternoon.**

"Hey Bunny, thanks again for this" Ricky said "It wasn't planned, she just came back and John will be super excited about it"

"No problem, just don't make it a habit" Ricky nodded to Bunny and she continued "So, are you ok? I mean it's the first time you'll see her again"

"I'm ok, I don't know what we are going to talk about but we're two adults with a son, so John is a big subject and we need to talk about raising him anyway" Ricky reply trying not to show any emotion in his voice. He was a little nervous and anxious about this visit.

Ricky left earlier to get John from his parents' home. He used the extra time with Margaret taking care of John to clean up first and show up all dressed to pick up John.

"Hi Mom, is John ready?" Ricky said while entering the kitchen.

"Hello son, yes he is all set. He is with Ethan downstairs. How are you?"

"I'm fine, and it took me by surprise but I knew sooner or later she would come back to visit" Ricky sighed

"Well, surprise or no surprise, you'll respect her and talk as two adults, friends and John's parents"

"I know, I am not stupid. Amy's still part of my family, she'll always be family. Even though we are not a couple anymore" Ricky sighed again as it was difficult to said it out loud.

"I'm proud of you, son! And don't forget that once there was love between you two or perhaps.." Margaret was interrupted by Ricky

"I'll stop you right here, I think it's enough lecture for one night ok?!" Ricky said and both laugh.

Ethan was helping John to get upstairs. When they got into the kitchen he looked at Ricky, measuring him up and down. "So it's a date. Let's go back there John" Ethan said willing to tease Ricky

"It's _not a DATE_!" Ricky was upset "It's just John's mother visiting and having dinner with us"

"Oh.. I believe you.. Except the fact there's too much cologne and effort on this outfit.. for a 'family dinner'.." They both stared at each other while Margaret was shaking her head, but Ethan continued before leave the kitchen "and since when you call Amy 'John's Mother '? He looked at Ricky showing his indignation and left towards his room not giving Ricky a chance to answer.

Ricky waved to his mother on his way to the parked car while holding John and his backpack. Driving home was a short commute. Usually it would take Ricky ten to fifteen minutes, and he would be parking by the butcher shop. Not today. Ricky buckled John's car seat. Hold his head for a few seconds while going towards the driver's door and exhaled deeply. Today, It seemed like hours, driving that same route, that should only take minutes. Ricky looked for his son's eyes on the rear-view mirror. He couldn't imagine his life without John anymore and he couldn't ignore the fact that if there was not a "Amy" in the picture, there wasn't a "John" either.

* * *

Amy is holding a bag of Chinese take out in front of the butcher shop. She was frozen and standing right there, hoping somehow that night wouldn't be awkward. The tension ran through her face. She opened the door and quickly closed it back. She widen her eyes and ran to the car's mirror to check on her eyeliner. She slowly moved her lips and correct her lipstick. She took a deep breath and it was like her confidence was feeling her chest. She ran her fingers through her hair and finally left the car. The only thing she could think right now was John, her son. In two seconds, she saw vividly the past 5 years. It was a blink and a lump in the throat, a sudden mas of feelings traveling her body.

In two minutes, Amy was on the top of the stairs, going through her purse and realizing she should not use her key, not today. She got closer and could hear footsteps and muffled voices. _My boys.._ She thought while knocking the door.

She could hear Ricky and John talking when Ricky was coming towards the door. "Hey buddy, go to your room and get some toys.. No, it's not mommy. Mommy is coming in half an hour.. It's soon" following a slight sharp sound of the door opening.

The door was half open and Ricky was moving along the door and his body towards the apartment entrance. He finally looked out of the door and saw Amy. They both sigh and stare at each other for a long minute. Ricky was astonished and speechless at that moment. He measured her up and down a couple times and at this point, he had his mouth half open tending to an unintentionally smirk. Amy looked frozen and afraid of her choices, come in earlier and dress up. She couldn't stop staring at his eyes and that half smirk. That smirk made her heart race.

"Hi Ricky.." she sighed.

"Hi.. Amy" Ricky said in a dry tone. "You're.. You're.."

"..Early?" She interrupted him.

"Yeah.." Ricky agreed although it wasn't what he was thinking.

* * *

...

"So she did come earlier.. Huh" said Anne in disbelief of her first born actions.

"Yeah.. She did. Did she tell you anything about this at all?" George sighed and tries to make a conversation with his ex-wife and friend.

"No, she didn't and I don't see why she wouldn't tell me something like this"

"Can you believe your daughter? She even dressed up and put on makeup and everything.. Why so much effort to see her son? I know what this is.. Amy doesn't fool me.. with this story of _'I'm not dressed to anyone other than myself blah blah'_ " George blurted out like a high school girl mimicking Amy's words.

"What? ..wait, she is your daughter too! She dressed up? Tell me how was her hair? And shoes? Which color is the dress? Anne was curios and couldn't realize how they were acting.

"By now she's in the apartment above the butcher shop.. Siting on the couch and probably John's already sleeping and.. Oh no.. Oh God.. That damn couch I gave her is a bed!.. And Ricky!" George said grinding his teeth. He was losing it, he felt it was his daughters 15's all over again, all the drama.

George and Anne played numerous "what if's" during a long hour. They finally felt as having a normal teenager daughter, except the fact of John's existence. The last time Amy was so long without a boyfriend was before Band Camp. They both like Ricky and love to see how a great man he is compared to when they first met him. They wouldn't have any problem if Amy decided to go back to him. George even loved Ricky as his own son. They even kept the Thursday's Night, Spaghetti Night tradition without Amy. George always remarks "A dinner without the beauty, yet a real meal with real meat". They were worried about both getting hurt again.

"Did she arrive yet?" Anne interrupted their girl talk.

"Let me check.. Hmm no signs of her car yet and Grace still on the kitchen here so, no" George said while going around the houses and peeping through the windows.

"Uh-oh.. It's one in the morning, George!" Anne gasped.


End file.
